Vocaloid-Depression
by GumiKagamine
Summary: Drama fills the room once Kaito died. Miku and others still think about it. Who's fault is it? Only someone that cruel could ruin Kaito's life to create this tradegy.


**I made a new story so please review it!**

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V.<p>

I stared at the stained window. The window was stained with rain. I sat there near the window. "Why rain! Just..just..go, go away... Okay then rain all day! Like I would care",I thought repeatedly.

"Like I..would care..",I mumbled.

The door squeaked. It was Mikuo. "Uh..s..supper's ready,Miku",Mikuo told me. "Uh..Miku?",he asked. "I'm over here!",I replied. Mikuo looked at me with a understanding look.

"I know, I know it was hard to deal with but I understand",he told me. I just looked at him like he was a crazy phischic. He stared at me. "You don't believe me,don't you?",He said. I felt like a thunderstorm has came inside..inside at me. I was mad he knew I was mad.

"I know I'm not supposed to mention it but I need you to know...",He continued. I took a deep sigh and looked down. Feeling all the pain to sink in me. Like it mattered to me...It really did.

"I'm here for you. I'm there for you,Miku...",Mikuo continued. "And I'm sorry about Kaito.",He continued again. I just listened. I didn't reply. I heard him snif a little. Then when I looked at him. He was covered in tears,like the rain. "I just..can't stand it! What did anyone do to make Kaito stab himself! Someone was ruining his life! I could tell. He was the best man another man could have!",Mikuo complained.

"Alright...I'll go eat",I whispered. "And you're right..Mikuo..you are there for me" I continued. I walked down the stairs slowly. Trying not to think about Kaito's death. I paused. I fell down. Everything started to black out. When I woke up, I cried. I kept thinking about it. And something happened to me I didn't know what but it did hurt. "Oh..finally you woke up",Someone with pink hair said to me. I didn't see her face because my eyesight was somehow blurred.

"W..Who are you?",I asked her.

"I am Luka? Don't you remember me from school?" She said.

"She does remember! Don't you know that a deep sleep then waking up in the bright morning blurs someone's eyesight for a while?",A familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! You know all this planning was making me forget",Luka spoke.

The other voice,continued,"Oh and by the way..It's Mikuo",He said.

"She was clearly talking to me!",Luka said.

"Hey I just informed her not anything related to that!" ,Mikuo replied.

Then it turned all dark once again. This time I dreamed,nightmares and they were terrible ones. When I didn't dream,it'd be all dark and blank,I would hear voices.

But I wasn't sure what voices were whos. Then I overheard something...

"What happend?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Is she dead?"

"She's not dead,silly. You could see her breathing"

"Will she be like is forever?"

"Of course not!"

"Hey we used our money on this! So you better give us answers!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure she'll wake up"

I could reconize some of the voices...but I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Then I woke up again. My eyes were fine. I felt better than last time. I could see things clearly the same as before than the time I blacked out.

" Thank goodness you're better",Luka said in relief. "I guess I'll be going now. You woke up in time for dinner",she continued. "Miku,we worried sick about you! What is this kind of prank?!",Len said to me.

"Hey! It wasn't a prank!",Mikuo scolded at Len.

"Then what was that?",Len asked.

"I don't know...and I'm sure Miku doesn't either",Mikuo answered.

I just blinked blankly at them. Mikuo sighed. "Dinnner's ready",Mikuo told me. "Okay",I replied. After dinner, I felt sick. Not really sick like an illness,but worried sick...about..Kaito. It wasn't raining,but in the inside it still felt like hurricane inside me. I was still upset about Kaito. He was the best. He's funny,smart,and he was cute. He was there for me,before I knew Mikuo was to me. But that was only the past. I sat there gently pulling the curtain over so I could take a glimpse of the moon. I let it go letting the curtain move side to side,then stop.

I checked my phone if anything is going on. I put the phone on my desk. I sat on my bed. Yet the light was still not on. The door opened.

"Get ready to sleep Miku",He said.

"Okay",I replied.

After I brushed my teeth and all ,I fell on my bed. I was tired of all of this. Life was different when Kaito died. I was depressed more than ever,Mikuo was more careful about me,and I got this random sickness that I have no idea where it came from. I cried again. I sighed. I then remembered about Kaito again. I just shook my head. I then crawled to my pillow and layed there. I was still worried about how I blacked out. Then I slept just for a better tomorrow.


End file.
